


Strong, But Weakened

by Cherryloid



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryloid/pseuds/Cherryloid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the walls are slowly crumbling down and there's nothing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong, But Weakened

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this shitty fanfic

Nezumi is strong, he knows this. He knows that he has steel in his soul and enough rage inside to destroy. Anger and rage that allows him to torture people without a bat of an eye. He is strong.

 

But who is this weak brat who can make Nezumi's knees go weak with just a smile? His heart pound faster and faster with a small kiss? This boy who makes Nezumi feel like he's flying, soaring over any difficulties? He tells himself that Shion is just another person in the end, that Nezumi wouldn't hesitate to kill him. 

 

But maybe Shion isn't as weak as Nezumi first thought, because nobody would be able to kill him. Not because Shion is physically strong, no, but when you got to know him, he wormed into your heart and never went away.

 

In all his years knowing the dog keeper, Nezumi never truly got along with him. Yet, in a few days, the white-haired boy was already laughing and chatting with the other about dogs and whatnot, and the street rat fought a wave of jealousy when he saw Shion's smile aimed at another.

 

Shion. Oh, he felt so weak around him. All the walls Nezumi had carefully built up came tumbling down without any resistance, and he was oh so vulnerable. So exposed, his throat might have as well been bared for one to rip out easily. His old wounds, his weakest points, where Nezumi would falter. Shion knew all of these secrets, but kept them well locked instead of using them to kill. And even though he knew that Shion would never harm him intentionally, the actor always kept his guard up, telling himself that he would never truly trust the other.

 

...he failed. He fell, and he fell to his faith, his devotion. He fell in his love and longing, and all the pain. 

 

Once a god, reduced to what he truly was at the feet of a boy with hair like snow and eyes the color of rubies, with a scarlet snake intertwined with his body. Now Nezumi was a child, a beggar, a lover. 

 

A rat.

**Author's Note:**

> Are... are you permanently injured from reading this terribly-written fanfic? Sorry


End file.
